Aziza
Aziza Aziza are small, physically similar to gnomes, that have adapted to life in the desert. They swim, like a pod of dolphins, through the deep desert sands. The entrances to their small communal living spaces resemble ant hives and are often made out of the remains of one. They live elusive nomadic lives, often making living spaces for their pods and inhabiting them for a few days. These dens may be returned to, but it may be years before they do so. Physical Description Aziza have greyish, completely hairless skin that augments their soft, round, jelly-like features, which are only interrupted by a fin-like ridge that runs across their scalps and ends in their noses. Even women have no hair (though they all have eye-lashes), and many counteract that with decorative paintings staining their head ridges. Their long fingers and toes are webbed and sport small claws that they use to dig their way along the sandbeds. Many mistake these long webbed hands for “flippers,” but they are perfectly dexterous. Their skin discharges heat very quickly and is designed to retain water for long periods of time. They can survive in temperatures up to 275 degrees Fahrenheit but suffer extensively in colder climates. They wear little clothing (they find it odd and constricting) and only carry weapons when hunting. Many names for them exist including: desert dolphins, sand folk, and dune goblins (a name they resent). They are playful by nature but fiercely xenophobic, excluding anyone who is not part of their family unit. While they are not generally violent, they are legendary pranksters and will go to great lengths to get revenge on someone who has wronged them. Occasionally, a large pod of Aziza will raid another pod or seek to exterminate a large desert predator. They have stashes of weapons and supplies located all over the desert, often in deep complex ant holes. They infrequently visit urban environments, mostly to trade or barter for services, but they make excellent desert guides for travelers. Their needs are few beyond food and the occasional trinket. Society A subtle mental connection links all Aziza together. It is an intuition that all Aziza have, that functions like occasional empathy with racial tensions. It is stronger when they dream and many times Aziza have shared dreams. This provokes large multi-pod meetings called “Grand Gatherings” that occur in the deep desert. These gatherings can involve up to 10,000 Aziza and can occur at a moment’s notice. They can be called subconsciously, and can have the purpose of dealing with threats to the entire race, or the desert as a whole. Aziza see themselves as protectors of the deserts and will go to great lengths to protect it. An Aziza may break off from his pod and find himself in an event known as the “wandering.” While wandering, the Aziza must discover something about himself. This often comes in the form of a great truth brought about by dedication to a purpose or profession. Many wandering Aziza are drawn towards adventuring parties or mercenary companies where they seek a deeper understanding of themselves. Alignment Aziza shy away from lawful alignments and tend to be good or neutral more than outright evil. Evil aziza tend to be exiled or at the very least shunned. Overly altruistic aziza are often picked on or worried about because survival plays such an important role in the lives of their people. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (1 RP): Aziza are hardy desert dwellers with a rich communal lifestyle, but they do not pursue the higher levels of academic achievement. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence. * Type (0 RP): Aziza are humanoid creatures with the aziza subtype. * Size (0 RP): Aziza are Small creatures, and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed, (Slow Speed) (-1 RP): Aziza have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages (0 RP): Aziza begin play speaking Common. Aziza with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Giant, Goblin, Gnome, and Terran. * Sand Fish(3 RP): Like fish in the ocean, Aziza can swim through the desert. They have a 30 feet burrow speed, which is only useable in loose sand (not hard earth) that can cover them in their entirety when standing up (generally about 3-4 feet). Aziza breathe normally while underground in loose sand. * Sand Sight (2 RP): Aziza have blindsight 30 feet when underground. * Ant Empathy (3 RP): Aziza can improve the attitude of ants (or any ant-like creature) as a druids or rangers can with animals. Such creatures have a starting attitude of unfriendly. * Wanderlust (-3 RP): Aziza cannot stay in one place for too long or they will die. An Aziza who is unable to travel at least 1 mile a day (from where she woke up) must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + number of days without travel) or take 1 negative level every 24 hours. This continues until she travels or dies. Aziza must travel at least 5 km once they gain a negative level to recover all their negative levels from this trait. * Constrained (-1 RP): The bodies of Aziza require freedom to move and they have an extreme racial phobia of being restrained. They may not willingly wear heavier than medium armor. * Heat Mitigation (3 RP): Aziza gain fire resistance 5. This fire resistance improves to 10 once the aziza has at least 10 class levels, to 15 when they have 15 class levels, and to 20 when they have 20 class levels. However, aziza are vulnerable to cold damage as their bodies are ill equipped to deal with it. * Gut Reaction (2 RP): Aziza are all emotionally linked on a subconscious level. They are aware of any mass deaths, racial tensions, or impending danger made against their people. This gives them a +2 racial bonus on all Charisma based skill checks used on another Aziza. Racial Points: 12 RP Random Aziza Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Aziza Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races